Obietnica
by Ridley12
Summary: Oneshot. Co by było, gdyby umiejętności dedukcyjne Sherlocka nie były tylko rezultatem dobrze wyćwiczonego umysłu? Gdyby było to coś, z czym się urodził, część jego... dziedzictwa?


Okey. To jest mój pierwszy fanfic na tej stronie. Wiele opowieści mam porozpoczynanych, ale tylko ta jest skończona. Jestem dumna z tego, że w ogóle zdołałam pokonać moją skłonność do porzucania rzeczy w połowie. Dedykacja dla mojej przyjaciółki Julii, która jako pierwsza ujrzała to skromne…coś, oraz dla Ejnis, która jest dla mnie jak siostra. Mam nadzieję, że Wam, chociaż trochę spodoba się ten oneshot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : Nie posiadam żadnych praw do _Sherlocka_ albo _Doctora Who. _Taka tylko uwaga na marginesie, żeby nikt mnie nie pozwał.

**Obietnica**

Pięcioletni chłopiec o zimnych niebieskich oczach ze znudzeniem przypatrywał się ludziom spacerującym w parku.

Był on niewielkim obszarem pełnym żwirowanych ścieżek, drzewek owocowych oraz drewnianych ławeczek, od zachodniej strony graniczącym z lasem.

Chłopak zmarszczył nos, zniesmaczony, napotykając wzrokiem swojego starszego brata stojącego ze swoimi znajomymi pod krzakiem rododendronu. Podszedł do ławki stojącej nieopodal i usiadł wygodnie, opierając głowę o oparcie i zamykając oczy. Wolałby być teraz w domu i czytać swoje książki albo rozwiązywać zagadki, które dostał od nauczycielki.

Zamiast tego musiał zadowolić się przemyśleniami na temat swojego nowego pomysłu; projektu, który nazwał ,,Pałacem Myśli''. Był to kryptonim roboczy, ale podobał mu się, brzmiał tak… królewsko dostojnie. Plan polegał na tym, aby móc zamknąć się w swoim umyśle, a z czasem udoskonalić go i uporządkować. Słyszał o ludziach, którzy potrafili całkiem się w swojej głowie zatracić. Nie chciał oczywiście zrobić dokładnie tego, kto by chciał być autystykiem. Pragnął po prostu uwolnić się od obrazów towarzyszących mu w każdej chwili swojego życia. Przebłyski, których nie rozumiał, nie dawały mu spokoju. Czasami widział w nich ludzi, których znał, ale w większości byli to nieznajomi. Potrafił, (choć zdarzało się to na szczęście rzadko) zobaczyć człowieka a wraz z nim całe jego życie. Gdy takiego dotknął, wiedział o nim wszystko. Niedawno nauczył się to kontrolować; widział tylko parę chwil w przód i w tył. Było to trudne, ale możliwe do wykonania. Całe to widzenie wyglądało jak nakładające się na siebie obrazy; na pierwszym planie rzeczywistość i teraźniejszość, na drugim przeszłość i przyszłość.

Gdy tak rozmyślał, nie zauważył, że jest obserwowany. W lasku koło parku stał dorosły mężczyzna, z potarganymi ciemnobrązowymi włosami i szeroko otwartymi brązowymi oczami. Przypatrywał się bacznie chłopcu na ławce, namyślając się. Po chwili ruszył do parku, przelotnie upewniając się, że starszy brat chłopca jest zajęty. Mężczyzna stanął obok ławki i położył rękę na ramieniu pięciolatka. Ten otworzył oczy i niebieski spotkał się z brązem. Chłopak w tej chwili zobaczył setki migawek; krótkich obrazów. W jednym z nich był jakiś niski facet z blond włosami, ubrany w zniszczoną kurtkę podpierając się laską. W następnym obrazku ten mężczyzna, który go zaczepił rozmawiał z nim, tylko o trzydzieści lat starszym.

-Witaj.- Powiedział obcy energicznie, ale zarazem delikatnie.

-Czy to nie nasze drugie spotkanie? Przynajmniej z twojego punktu widzenia.- Odparł ostrożnie, z uwagą przypatrując się przybyszowi, maskując zdziwienie obojętnością. Oczy drugiego rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, a chwilę później wypełniła je radość.

-Jesteś… jesteś taki jak ja? Ale przecież… jak się wtedy spotkaliśmy… -mężczyźnie zabrakło słów, więc klęknął naprzeciw chłopca i zaczął od początku.- Widzisz… widzisz wszystko? Przeszłość i przyszłość? To, co będzie i to, co było?

-Tak.- Chłopczyk prosto odpowiedział kiwając głową.- Ty też tak masz?- Spytał, nie wierząc, że spotkał kogoś takiego jak on sam.

-Oczywiście!- Podekscytowany rozważał możliwości. To był jego syn! Przecież miał prawo zabrać go ze sobą. Pokazałby mu TARDIS i to wszystko, co świat oferował. Nie byłby już sam, byłoby ich dwóch! Rozmyślał, ale po chwili jego zapał zgasł. Chłopiec był bardzo młody. Co by powiedziała jego matka? Nie mógłby porwać jej syna. Mimo wszystko w końcu kiedyś ją kochał. Był rozdarty.

Chłopiec był pełen nadziei. Ten… Pan… z braku lepszego określenia, rozumiał go. Przeżywał to, co on. Może mógłby mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to się dzieje, co jest powodem.

-Czemu to widzimy?- Wypalił, uznając, że jest to najrozsądniejsze pytanie.- Czemu **my**?

Mężczyzna wyrwany z bitwy własnych myśli zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Wziął głęboki oddech, decydując się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

-Ponieważ jestem Władcą Czasu. Ostatnim z mojej rasy.- Zawahał się, ale kontynuował.- A ty jesteś moim synem.

Przez umysł chłopca przemknęło tysiące myśli. Przejrzał wszystkie możliwości, które mogły doprowadzić do tej sytuacji. Ale jak Mamusia… potrząsnął głową. Podejdźmy do tego z logicznego punktu widzenia. Nie był za bardzo podobny do Tego Pana. Był synem Mamusi, jak wszyscy mówili. Miał jej kręcone włosy, jej oczy, jej rysy twarzy( oczywiście w wersji męskiej). Po zastanowieniu, po ojcu mógł mieć tylko kolor włosów, a przecież, powinny być bardziej widoczne ich powiązania. To, co powiedział Ten Pan wydawało mu się mało prawdopodobne, ale z drugiej strony… Mycroft byłby tylko w połowie jego bratem. Ta opcja była kusząca. A Ten Pan również widział te obrazy. Chyba, że kłamał, ale niby skąd miałby o nich wiedzieć?

W tym momencie pogrążony w rozmowie Mycroft zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Jeszcze nikt nie podszedł do niego by ze zgorszeniem bulwersować się zachowaniem Sherlocka. Zaniepokojony przeczesał wzrokiem park. Znalazł go. Siedział na ławce, a przed nim klęczał jakiś mężczyzna. Zaalarmowany tym widokiem szybko ruszył do młodszego brata, nie mógł pozwolić, aby coś mu się stało.

Władca Czasu zauważył zmierzającego do nich szybkim krokiem starszego brata Sherlocka. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić dać się złapać temu nastolatkowi, a nie chciał też mu czegoś zrobić. Podjął decyzję. Szybkim ruchem przytulił Sherlocka, który po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk.

Mycroft przyśpieszył.

Mężczyzna delikatnie puścił chłopca, wstał i zaczął cofać się tyłem w stronę lasu.

-Wrócę po Ciebie.- Zawołał.- Obiecuję.

I zniknął między drzewami w tym samym czasie, w którym Mycroft dotarł do brata.

Doctor nigdy nie spełnił tej obietnicy.


End file.
